Just Another Miggy Story
by ArcaneHex77
Summary: I'm writing this for my friend. Iggy gets his sight back and experiences love at first sight with Max! DUN DUN DUN! Now Fang and Iggy must compete for Max's heart! Who will win? And can Iggy's sight last? FAX! MIGGY!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this story for a friend. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Set after MAX.**

Iggy POV

The flock was happy, and safe.

Dr. Martinez was safe. She and Ella visited us often while we lived in a safe house somewhere in the West Coast. I've learned from experience, and from Max, not to give away any more information than that on where we are.

The CSM (the Coalition to Stop the Madness) was helping us out. Big time.

Max and Fang were together, and we were totally cool with that. We pretty much knew that was going to happen sooner or later.

So, like I said before, we were staying in a safe house. The Gasman, Fang and I got one bedroom, and Nudge, Angel, and Max got the other bedroom. There was a third bedroom, but we decided to leave that empty incase Ella and Dr. M or someone from the CSM decide to visit us overnight. We got full meals (and I mean full bird kid meals, not those tiny portion human meals) every day. And no one was even pressuring us to go to school… yet.

It was pretty nice. It was almost like staying in the E house, only this one wasn't as big and we had guests every now and then.

So, anyway, we (meaning the Gasman, Angel, and I) were sitting in the living room watching old cartoons (well I was listening but you get the picture). I was sitting on the couch directly across from the 24" widescreen TV with Angel next to me and the Gasman sitting on the floor at my feet. Nudge, Max, and Fang, were out food shopping. Again.

We seemed to be going through more food lately than usual. I know we need a lot of food daily, but I think we should stop spoiling ourselves. Especially the younger kids. When we were on the run, we had to survive on less than a quarter of what we were eating now. I think Max saw this when she saw Gazzy eating a couple more hot dogs than usual the other day. I don't mean we should starve ourselves, I just think we need to toughen ourselves up again.

I heard before the others could see them walk through the door. From the amount of noise the plastic bags were making from outside the doorway, I could tell they got a lot.

"Hey! We're back! And we got iced oatmeal cookies!" Nudge said as she ran through the door into the kitchen. **(A.N. I know iced oatmeal cookies don't sound very good but they're actually amazing! You can find them at Stop & Shop.)**

"Be careful with those bags! They've got glass jars in them." Fang said, walking silently to the kitchen at a much slower pace. I assumed Max was either next to him or behind him because her footsteps seemed to move with Fang's voice.

"Hey, Iggy." Max said as she passed me behind the couch. "Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

"Well, Elmer Fudd still fails in his pathetic attempt to catch Bugs Bunny, but other than that everything's been cool." I said. This earned a few laughs and a couple chuckles (which I believe came from Fang). I smiled in satisfaction.

Max dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and began telling me what they got. "Okay, we got peanut butter, jelly, lots of bread, pasta, four big bottles of soda, cheese, bologna, chicken, eggs, milk, juice, bacon, Eggo's waffles, cookies, Twizzlers, cereal, ice cream, and everything else that'll last us half the week. So, Ig, what-do-ya wanna make for dinner?"

Yeah, I can cook, even though I'm blind. It's a natural talent. My secret? A good cook never reveals his secrets!… Or, I think that's what they say.

"Uh, how 'bout mac n' cheese?" I asked, getting up off the couch and stepping over Gazzy. I was answered with "yeah" and whoops of elation. I'm the best cook in the whole flock, not to be too full of myself. But honestly? Some of the other flock members *cough*-Max-*cough* can't cook squat. I've had _her _mac n' cheese, and it was just sad. I remember Max dumping the bowl of failure on Fang's head when he gagged on it.

I put the water on the stove to boil, and then Max said, "Okay, Ig. It's that day of the week again. You ready?" I beamed with excitement. It was Wednesday, my absolute favorite day of the week.

Max came up with this great idea (I know, I can't believe it either) that we should all get one day a week to work on our powers. Max had Monday, Fang had Tuesday, I had Wednesday, Nudge had Thursday, Gaz had Friday, Angel had Saturday, and Total got Sunday. Yeah, the dog got a whole day to work on his power: which at the moment was just flying. When we first got him, he was able to jump sixty feet in the air, but he hasn't done that in a while. Maybe he'll start, now that he can fly.

Anyway, I could hear extremely well, feel colors ('cause I can't see 'em!), identify anyone's identity by feeling their fingerprint **(AN: Not many people remember this, but I'm pretty sure this was mentioned in the first or second book)**, and actually see in complete whiteness.

So, while the Gasman was testing me on my color feeling, the rest of the flock were taping pure white things to the white wall in the hallway.

"Um, it's really red, some black, other darker colors, green, some brown, uh… something… tree-shaped. Oh! Is it a red car outside next to a tree?"

Gazzy hesitated. "What kind of car?" I felt the outlines of the red and black, felt around the tires, how the hood was shaped…

"Is it a Ferrari F430 Scuderia?" I asked.

"Dude!" Gazzy exclaimed, "That's insane! I swear, you get better every week!" We slapped high fives. I never miss those. I always have perfect aim. I love how everyone always gets so freaked when I do that. It's simple, really. Just use the sound of the person's voice to average their height, then estimate where their hand will go if their aiming for me. Then I just slap my own hand out. Like I said, simple.

"Okay, Iggy! We're ready!" Nudge called out. I followed her voice and the echoes bouncing off the walls , finding my way around the couch and into the hallway.

Vision slowly entered my sightless eyes as I stared at the all white wall. I smiled, cherishing each second of sight.

"I see a bunch of cotton balls glued together, a picture of an ice glacier from Antarctica, one of Angel's feathers, and… is that my underwear?" The flock burst out in laughter, and I heard someone-probably Nudge- drop to the floor.

"O-oka-ay Ig… You… p-pass!" Max said between laughs. I rolled my eyes and went back to the stove. I almost flinched when my sight suddenly turned off. I'll never get use to having sight one second, then not having it another second. Angel had a theory that if I kept working on it, I'd be able to see more colors eventually too.

Maybe one day I'll have my sight back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Iggy POV

"Gazzy! You're so gross! My god! Take some gas-X, will ya? Or at least open a window!" Nudge was yelling from the living room, and Gazzy was laughing like a maniac. Yep, even mac n' cheese makes him gassy. In fact, breathing air makes him gassy.

I was lying on my bed, _trying_ to listen to the flock's I-pod. I turned the volume up louder, ignoring the _thump thump thump_ pulsing in my sensitive ears, then Gaz's "gift" found it's way into my nose. Ugh! I grimaced. Usually I would be high-fiving Gazzy for a rip like that, but this was just _nasty_! I was going to puke! I didn't though…

"Yuck! Gasser!" Max screamed, sounding frustrated, in the living room, "Angel, get the air freshener!"

I got up and opened the window to my room. The fresh air was nice. It was spring now. I could hear birds chirping, and leaved rustling. Oh man, if only I could _see._ It would make all the difference in my life.

I pulled my head in from the window, jumped on my bed, and stared at the all-white wall until my vision started coming in.

I smiled, the feeling of sight taking over me. Yes, I could _feel_ my sight. Sight is a whole sense, and not having it just feels empty in a certain spot in you. It's hard to explain. Just imagine how much more comfortable it is to see normally than to see in all blurs. Now times that by a million. You've almost got it.

I took in my wall, the whole entirety of it. I placed my hand on the wall, wondering if my vision would turn off from that one splotch of color. It didn't. I could see my pale, scarred, calloused hand. I spread out my fingers, feeling all the tiniest cracks and dents in the wall. I smiled to myself. I'd never seen my own hand before, not counting before the incident. I put my other hand on the wall next to my right one, and I leaned completely onto my hands, staring at them.

I stared so hard my eyes started to hurt. Every line, every cut, every bruise and callous, I memorized so that it would be molded into my memory. I could barely remember anything from before that one unspeakable surgery; I was so young then. I don't even know what any of the flock members look like now. I know all of their skin, hair, and eye colors, and the sounds of their voices, and approximately how tall they all are, but I don't really know they're faces. Not by heart.

"Iggy? What are you doing?" Nudge said from my door. I sighed and dropped my hands from the wall and jumped backward off my bed, still staring at the wall to keep my vision up.

I spun on my heel to face her. "Nothi- Aaaugh!" I screamed and stepped backwards, tripping over my feet and landing on my butt. I never took my eyes off of Nudge… because I could see her. My vision didn't turn off.

Her chocolate eyes were wide. Her mane of curly dark brown hair was pulled back and held together by a pink scrunchy. She was wearing a bright green tank and a purple sweater hanging off her shoulder, skinny jeans and purple Converse.

My heart was pounding through my chest, my breathing was heavy, a sweat was breaking on my brow; I didn't know whether to be excited or scared. How was this happening? Usually when I take my eyes off the white, my vision goes black! Oh, Hell, who cares? I can see!

Nudge inhaled, about to say something, then finally caught on. I was looking at her in the eyes, actually _seeing_ rather than just looking. She could tell, I knew it.

"Iggy," She whispered, "can you see me?" I couldn't speak, I only smiled, grinning ear to ear. She squealed and attacked me in a giant bear-hug. I hugged her back, then stood up and twirled her around.

"Oh my god!" Angel screamed from somewhere in the house, reading mine and Nudge's minds. In the next instant, she was in my room and hugging me like crazy. "Iggy I can't believe it!" Angel looked so… like her name. Now I knew what Max meant when she always said Angel sometimes didn't deserve that halo of golden curls.

"How did it happen?" Nudge asked, obviously forcing herself not to ask more, desperate to know the answer to that one single question before any other.

"Who cares how it happened!" I exclaimed. "I can see! I'll never close my eyes again!" I laughed out of pure ecstasy, a punched the air.

Now the rest of the flock started gathering in my doorway, reveling in the excitement of this newly found miracle.

"Holy shit," Fang said, leaning against the doorframe, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Dude this is crazy!" The Gasman said exultantly. I turned to high-five him, but stopped short.

"Gazzy? What? No way! Uh, uh! You're way too young to be doing all the stuff I do! It's way dangerous!" Gazzy is tall for his age, and I knew he's only eight, but MAN I never realized how young he really is! He's still got that little boy face and the innocent look. I suddenly felt guilty for corrupting him all these years. I'm a dude and I felt bad, Max and Nudge and Angel are all _girls, _with feelings and girly emotions (well, maybe not Max); how could they handle watching innocent little Gazzy making bombs and playing with fire? Then again… how could any of them handle watching innocent little Angel controlling people's minds?

And I thought my family was unordinary _before_ I realized all of this.

"Hey!" Gazzy yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not dangerous! We've been doing it together for years!"

"And you're right, Iggy. About what you thought," Angel said, unsuccessfully trying to suppress giggles.

My brows scrunched together. "Which part?"

Angel smiled kind of deviously but also angelically (if that's possible). "All of it."

"I guess practicing our powers every week was a good idea after all," Max said confidently from the door. I turned to her to say something sarcastic, but my breath caught in my throat as I looked at her for the first time in what seemed like forever.

I looked into Max's stunning chocolate eyes, her blonde wavy hair like rolling fields of gold, her striking face, so sharp and kind, but also dangerous and determined. No wonder Fang fell for her; she was so beautiful… A strange quirk sparked in my chest, and suddenly my heart was thumping a bit harder, my breath a bit heavier. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

This was not going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a reminder: This is NOT my idea. I'm simply writing this story for a friend. Thanks for all the replies anyway!**

**Disclaimer: me no plagiarist**

Iggy POV

"I can see cleeeeearly nooooow the rain has goooone!" I sang, completely out of pitch, that smile still never wiped off my face. I flipped my picture-perfect pancake, and caught it smack in the middle of the pan. I was sizzling bacon in a pan with my other hand. "I can see aaaaaaaaall obstacles in my waaaaaaay!"

"And I will stooooooooop siiiiiiiiinging now 'cause I suck worse than Rebecca Blaaaaack," the Gasman sang in my exact off-pitch voice as he sat down for breakfast. I rolled my eyes, flipping the pancakes onto plates and setting them on the table.

I was extremely tired, having not slept a wink last night, yet I was still trucking. After my phenomenon yesterday, Nudge took me out flying and showed me the wonders of a bird's eye view and went through all the pictures we had of the past four years. Although there weren't really that many pictures, looking through them took _forever_ because of how much Nudge had to say about them.

The entire time, three things were going on: 1) I couldn't stop thinking about Max, 2) I couldn't help but notice Angel looking at me weirdly all day, and 3) I couldn't stop remembering every bomb and explosive I made with Gazzy every time I saw him.

Gazzy was so young…

What was Angel thinking about my thoughts?

Max was so beautiful…

Gazzy POV

~after breakfast~

I am _not_ to young to be making bombs… Iggy and I have been making them for years.

I fiddled with the RGD-5 hand grenade, double checking the egg-shaped Russian weapon to make sure there were no damages or missing pieces. I had a dozen of these so far. I was saving them for the next time we get attacked, but I was considering stuffing one down Iggy's pants.

The way he looked _down_ at me, as if I were some dumb little kid. I was sick of everyone always looking down at me. The flock was actually starting to talk to me a bit more maturely, and then Iggy goes and says I'm too young to be making bombs. That little &(^%$ no good $%^&* who can't see that I'm &^%$ young enough to $%…

"Gazzy, jeez! Where did you learn such a colorful vocabulary?" Angel whispered harshly as she came into the boy's room and sat down next to me on the carpeted floor.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Angel sighed, pushing one of her golden curls behind her ear. "Bro, I know you're mad at Iggy…"

I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something helpful that'll make me forgive him. I didn't like being mad at Iggy, I just wanted him to treat me like he has for eight years. "But?" I encouraged her.

She scrunched her eyebrows and cocked her head. "But what?"

I scoffed at her and tossed my grenade onto my bed. "Thanks for your help, sis" I said sarcastically.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Iggy will get use to it. Blow some stuff up with him, then he'll forget how young you are. You've never acted your age; don't start now. But that's the least of our problems."

My eyebrows rose, and I leaned in towards her. "What do you mean?" I whispered so softly that Iggy couldn't hear us even if he was standing just outside the door.

Angel looked at the door for a second, probably scanning everyone's mind just in case someone was passing by. Once she was sure no one was listening or planning on dropping by, she looked back at me with the ghost of a secret in her eyes.

"When Iggy got his sight back, he looked at Max and all he could think of was how beautiful she is! I think the boy's in love!"

It was unexpected, no doubt, but I wasn't too sure she read him right. She narrowed her eyes at me in response. "How can you tell it's love and not just a simple crush?" I asked.

"Fang thinks the same things about her. We both know that if what Fang feels for Max isn't love, then nothing is." My eyes went a little wide.

I loved Max, in a big sister-like way; I didn't want that no-good, best friend betraying, stupid house wife to be lip-locking with her! I could barely stand it when Fang did it, and I still liked him!

Angel nodded her head vigorously, reading my mind. "I feel the same way! We're suppose to be like a big family, like the Brady Bunch- as cliché as that is- with Max and _Fang_ as the mom and dad. Iggy's going to ruin everything!"

I wasn't so sure about the whole Brady Bunch idea, but I did feel like Iggy was ruining everything.

"So it's agreed," I started, "we have to keep Max from falling for Iggy."

"Agreed," Angel said, and we shook hands.

"So, should we tell Fang?"

She shook her head. "He'll find out for himself eventually. Whenever it involves Max, he knows before it starts. I'm pretty sure he's already suspicious."

_~~bonjour, je suis une ligne~~that said hello, I'm a line~~_

Iggy POV

Oh, God… what do I do? What do I do? I'm pretty sure I loved Max, but she loved Fang! Advice… I needed advice. But from who? Not from Max (duh), definitely not from Fang, Gaz seemed mad at me- probably for that comment about him being so young-, Angel was acting weird, well weird for her. That left… Nudge. Perfect! I could always count on Nudge! But could I trust her to keep this kind of secret?

I guess I had no choice. If my plan was going to work, I needed at least one flock member's help.

"Nudge! Get down here! It's your day!" Max screamed from the bottom of the staircase. Her voice was so sonorous, even when she was screaming. I remembered her voice when she was making fun of Ter Bortch, when she was giving death threats to erasers, when she use to sing Angel lullabies when she was two.

Nudge skipped down the staircase, her happy-go-lucky personality radiating off her smile. Nudge could attract metal, see an item's past or meaning by a touch, and hack into any computer. And she was eleven. She certainly was special!

"Iggy, go get the spoons and cans from the kitchen, will ya?" Max asked me. My heart almost melted when she looked at me. I can't remember the last time I looked at her dead in the eyes, besides yesterday, but when I did, it's as if the whole world stopped and stared for a while. I'm pretty sure that last part was a line from a Bruno Mars song but I really didn't care. The meaning was still true.

I went to the kitchen and pulled a six-pack of Coca-Cola from the fridge, and four spoons from the drawer. We would have used forks and knives too, but we didn't want to risk an eye getting poked out and _another_ flock member going blind. Spoons just seemed safer; they were easily defendable.

"Okay, Nudge, I've been wearing this necklace all day," Max said, pulling a homemade beaded necklace from around her neck as I came back into the living room and put the metal down on the coffee table. The way her hair fell over her shoulder… it was like a wavy waterfall. I wondered what it must've been like to touch it, to hold it in my sensitive hands. I bet it was soft. I could smell her lavender shampoo from all the way across the room.

I sat back on the couch, my arms slung across the back cushions. Practicing our powers was actually really fun. There was always something entertaining going on. Yesterday with my underwear, for example. I didn't like that particular prank, but I respected it.

Nudge stood before us, holding Max's necklace, her eyes closed with concentration. "Well this morning you had four of Iggy's pancakes and three amazing sausages," my sausages _were_ amazing. "After breakfast you took a looooong shower, thanks for wearing a bathing suit during that I'm still too innocent to see that stuff, and you tried this thing called deep conditioning and you used waaaaaay too much conditioner but you liked how it came out when you dried it. OMG Max that's possibly like the girliest thing you've ever done! I'm so proud I'm finally rubbing off on you! Ohh maybe we could try out different hairstyles for you and we could go out and get our hair cut and maybe you can get highlights! Oh my god Max you would look so good if you just cut some inches in the front and got side bangs and highlights! Oooh, I'm getting off track again aren't I?" Nudge gave us the liberty of nodding before she continued. I will never know how she can go so long without breathing. "Okay let's see. After the shower you got dressed- thank you again for taking the necklace off when you did that- and surfed the net in our room for a bit. Then Fang came in to talk and- eww really Fang? You knew I was going to check her necklace and you have to do _that_?" With that Max and Fang burst out laughing while the younger kids made disgusted faces.

Meanwhile, I was giving Fang the most penetrating death glare I could muster. I didn't want to know what he did with Max, but I had a pretty damn good idea and I was strong-minded to never let it happen again. I held my glower there until he stopped laughing. I knew he could sense someone looking at him, and his dark eyes found mine. His usually impervious face showed confusion then something else, and I glared for a few more seconds until I looked away. I wouldn't give that bastard the satisfaction of breaking a glare from me.

Nudge then hacked into Fang's computer-her record was now two and a half minutes- and did the metal test, successfully pelting the Gasman with spoons.

After she passed-of course, no one could fail the practice unless they were losing their powers, which we hope never happens-I walked passed Nudge, tapping her hand twice, and headed for the back door. I heard her footsteps behind me, and the second I stepped outside I unfurled my wings and took off. I didn't have to look behind me to know she was following. I needed to talk to her, and I couldn't risk the others over-hearing what I had to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever! I've been so caught up in school and dance and the play and my social life (whatever's left of it) that I've had ****no**** time to write. Sigh, no excuses, I know. To the story! XD **

**Disclaimer: Well the label kinda speaks for itself. **

Iggy POV

I landed in a clearing I saw from the sky when I went flying with Nudge yesterday. Nudge perched on the soft grass a couple yards behind me. My back was turned to her, but I could still hear her. It's weird; I thought that if I ever got my sight back, my senses wouldn't be as sharp anymore, but I had my sight back and I could hear and feel and everything the same as I could before. Instead of wondering about it, I just let it go because in order to find out the answer I would probably have to go to a doctor or _scientist_ to see what's up. What do you think the chances of me doing _that_ are? If you guessed more than 1% then you should shut down your computer or cell phone or whatever your reading this from, get to the nearest bookstore, and reread the last five tales of our fabulous lives.

"What's up, Ig?" Nudge asked, sensing something was wrong like she always did.

With my back still to her, I said, "I gotta tell ya something, Nudge. I don't know if you figured it out already or not, but either way I gotta tell you. I've already built up to saying it."

I turned to her, and motioned to sit down. She complied, looking at me questionably, and I sat down in front of her, crossing my legs comfortably. "What's on your mind? Well, I know there's probably a lot on your mind, 'cause you just got your sight back and everything. Is it really pressuring or traumatizing? I imagined it would be totally amazing! But that's just me. And you seem kinda… I don't know, down? It seems like something's troubling you. You know you can always talk to me about anything. Or if it's, like, a 'guy' thing you could talk to Fang. He's not much of a wordy person, I know, but he's a really great listener! Or if you'd be more comfortable talking to someone your age in general you know Max is always glad to help, or at least I think so. She always talks to me when-"

I put my hand up to stop her. "That's actually what I need to talk to you about: Max. I feel like right now you're the only one in the flock who I can tell my feelings to. I… trust you the most."

Nudge portrayed an "aw" face and put her hands to her chest, shaping them like a heart. I think I just made her day.

I looked down for a moment to collect my emotions and figure out what I was going to say next. What _was_ I going to say next? Just blurt out "I'm in love with Max and I need you to help me get rid of Fang"?

Actually… that sounds like a pretty good plan.

"I'm in love with Max and I need you to help me get ride of Fang," I said looking her straight in the eye, snarling _his_ name. Wow, that came out a lot better than it did in my head.

Nudge blinked, her face portraying no identifiable emotions (she must've picked that up from Fang). "Oh… my god…" I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid of what her face might show, and pressed my mouth into a hard line, waiting for her reaction.

"WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS BEFORE? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON? SINCE YOU GOT YOUR SIGHT BACK? OH MY GOD, IGGY THAT'S SO ROMANTIC! BUT SO SO SOOOOO PROBLEMATIC BECAUSE WHAT ABOUT FANG? WE CAN'T JUST SIMPLY GET RID OF HIM, HE'S PART OF THE FLOCK! OH, BUT YOU'RE PART OF THE FLOCK TOO! DAMMIT! OH MY GOD IGGY YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

I waited a couple seconds, then let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. "You done?" I asked, wondering if there was still a little extra stimulation in her.

She sighed, physically calming herself down. Ahh, the hormones of a bird kid. If the whitecoats knew about all the crap we go through as growing teenagers, they would have a field day. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Nudge, I just don't know what to do. I can't hold this inside of me anymore. I need to do something!"

"Have you talked to Angel lately?" I knew she would ask that. It would be the most obvious move, because Angel can read minds and snoop and all that.

"No, I can't. Something weird is going on with her, I can sense it. The way she looks at me lately, I don't know if she looked at me like that before, but it's like she doesn't know who I am. It feels like she's looking at me as if I were a stranger, you know?"

Nudge nodded, a slightly confused look on her face, then she shook her head and said, "No."

I sighed through my teeth in aggravation and brushed my hand through my floppy hair. "Just… I can't go to Angel. It's not that great an option right now. And I can't go to Max, _duh_, and I obviously can't go to Fang. The Gasman I think is mad at me. That leaves you. You're the only one in the flock I can talk to about this. I need someone on my side, someone to back me up. Please, Nudge? I don't know what else to do." I attempted to use her secret weapon against her: bambi eyes. I felt really stupid doing I though, so I just settled for the desperate-pleading-look, which now that I think about it is relatively near to the same thing.

Nudge looked almost pained, like she couldn't choose. she moaned and said, "Uhhhhhnnnngnnnnhfffnfnhgknfj fine! I'll help you! But don't ever said I wasn't begged into this."

On the fly back to the house, I swear I heard her mutter something about getting herself involved in family feuds. I kind of agreed with her, but I was already way deep in there, and there was no getting out.

The flock was in for some serious drama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am disclaiming. ***_**Disclaim disclaim disclaim disclaim disclaim***_

Iggy POV

"Waaaauuuh!" I was grabbed by the wrist and hauled into the guest bedroom. Not the best feeling on your wrist, might I add. I had only been back at the house from my chat with Nudge for about five minutes, and all ready people were interrogating me. I just can't get a break, can I? And who else would pull at my wrist so harshly and aggressively other than, you guessed it, Fang.

Fang shut the door with a _whoosh_, barely making a sound, locked it, and faced me with daggers in his eyes.

"What's going on with you, man? Ever since you got your sight back you've been acting funny."

I put my hands up defensively, "Whoa there, that's a lot of words to be coming out of a mouth that's so little used. Better be careful, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself." On the outside, I was my usually, playful Iggy. But on the inside, I was saying, "You talkin' to me? ARE YOU TALKIN' TO ME?" with a badass accent while poking the bastard in the chest.

"I'm serious Ig. What up?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands in my pockets, but I still had them curled into fists, just incase he pulled at my last nerve. "Can't I just be happy for my new privilege? Can't _you _be happy for me?" I had to play it like we were still pals, still brothers, no matter how much I wanted to punch his face in. I had to wait for the exact right moment to pounce.

"I _am _happy for you. But you're not just… _happy_. I know you, and I know that something's up. And I think it has something to do with Max." He started to inch towards me, as if to intimidate me. Yes, Fang was strong, and fast, and a good fighter. But I still had an advantage. I could still use my hearing and motor skills better than he could, plus with my newly developed sight, I was practically unstoppable, not to sound too full of myself. An right now, he was snipping away at every one of my nerves.

"Are you assuming something?" I challenged him. He opened his mouth to snap something back, but before he got the chance, I said, "Because you know what they say about assuming: it just makes an _ass_ out of _u _and _me_." I poked him hard in the chest as I spat every other word.

"I saw you looking at Max earlier," he said a little softer, and a little tenser. "And I know for a fact you were giving me a death stare, too. I know a death stare when I see one."

"Well that's great because you were right on the money when you guessed I was giving you one." I knew he knew what I felt. I could see it in his eyes: the recognition. He could see right through me.

"You like her. Max," He spoke softly, as if he hoped if he said it outloud, it wouldn't be true. "You have feelings for her, don't you?" I raised my eyebrows at him, as if saying _What do you think?_ Fang narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. Oooooh I'm so scared. *Note the sarcasm*

_BAM! _Son of a BITCH that hurt! Fang just pulled his arm back and decked me in the face! I could _feel_ my cheek turning red. If lasers could shoot out of my eyes (and that would be so cool if they could), Fang would have been looking like Swiss cheese at that moment.

"DUDE what the hell?" I screamed, right when Fang grabbed my shirt in his fists and pinned me to the wall.

"If you ever, _ever, _so much as touch her," he sneered through his grinded teeth, "I will slice you into little bits and feed you to a pack of wild dogs in pieces."

"Okay, okay," I said innocently, "I get it. You're protective of her." He didn't let up a smidge. "But so am I. Plus, how would Max feel if she found out you purposely harmed one of her flock members? Hm?" Now he lightened up. Max is tough, and she knows we're tough, she trained us that way, but we all know that she's like a mother when it comes to the flock.

Fang let go of my shirt and backed up. Nonchalantly fixing my wrinkled shirt, I smirked smugly and took a step towards the door. "You won't hurt me," I stated, "You're smart enough to know that if you hurt me, you hurt Max. And you wouldn't do that."

Fang didn't say anything for a couple seconds. If only I was Angel, then I could hear what was going on tin that big, dark, emotion-impaired brain of his. "Okay tough guy," he sneered, "you win this time. But don't think I'm just going to waltz away and forget about this. This," he pointed down, referring to this situation, "this is a warning. I love Max, and I will do anything to protect her."

"And who's to say I would hurt her?" I was dead serious now, all funny business gone from my voice. "What if in some time, she returns my feelings? What if she falls for me? Would you let her go, or be selfish and keep her for yourself? I know neither of us want to share Max."

"Max loves _me_. What makes you think she loves you more than like a brother?"

I rolled my eyes, yet again. I seem to do that a lot more now. Maybe it's a seeing thing… "I know she doesn't love me _now_. But in time, she might. You two have your differences, you two fight. I've heard it. Who knows?" With every word I was inching myself more and more towards the door. "Maybe… I'm better for her than you are. Think about it, it's possible."

Fang looked away, thinking. Honestly, I was making stuff up as I went on. But as I kept talking, I was even convincing myself. Score one for winging it.

Fang shook his head, denying my theory. But his eyebrows were scrunched, and there were worry lines on his forehead. Good, I hope he worries. I'm just evil like that. Mwahahahahaha!

"You're crazy." He said, obviously not wanting to think that I was right.

"Am I?" I let the thoughts settle into his head, I intended for them to be there for quite a while. "How bout this? We let Max decide. She's got a voice in this argument too. I mean, she _should_ be able to decide who she loves, right?"

Fang arched an eyebrow, looking at me like I was an idiot. "If we go out there right now, and ask Max to choose between us, I guarantee you-"

"Holy shit, Fang, haven't you been listening? I don't mean right now! What do you think I am, a moron?" I could see Fang forcefully keeping his mouth shut, not wanting to say something he shouldn't. Smart boy. "I meant in like, a few weeks, or a month." I took a step towards him. I towered over him by quite a few inches, but I wasn't trying to intimidate him. At the moment. "Just give me a chance to win her over. To at least try. If you don't let me try, then you won't be giving me a fair chance at Max."

"Why should I give you a chance at all?" He had a point, but I had a better one. One that would keep him up all night and will never leave him alone, knowing Fang.

"Because you wouldn't deprive Max of her happiness. Isn't that what's more important than anything? Max's happiness? What if she admits that she's happier with me than with you? Would you let her go?"

Fang blinked a couple times, processing my words. That's right, I thought, big words make big sentences. Sound it out. You'll get it eventually.

"Fine," he spat, not looking at me, "but don't think I'm going to fight fair."

"All's fair in love and war," I recited. From where that quote came from, I've got no freaking clue- I heard it on TV- but it seemed like the right thing to say at the moment.

"One month. That's our deadline," he decided. Well, I thought, at least it's better than a couple weeks. I agreed. By this point my back was against the door. I quickly unlocked it and leapt out and into the boys' room, not giving Fang the chance to go back on his word so soon.

I had one month to win Max's heart, one month to do everything in my powers to "woo" her. Just standing there in my room, I felt like I was wasting time.

**Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been on vacation and there's no freaking internet service anywhere!**


End file.
